IF It's Love
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Walaupun ayahnya seorang aktor terkenal dan ibunya designer ternama, Luhan tidak pernah merasa bahagia, selalu ada masalah dalam keluarganya. Apalagi orang tuanya akan bercerai. di saat tidak ada orang yang bisa di percaya Luhan bertemu Kris .Krishan Boyslove. Slight Yunjae. Family/Drama/Romance. RnR please..
1. Prolog

**IF IT'S LOVE**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan (EXO M ) as Jung Luhan**

**Kris Wu (EXO M)**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejung**

**Other cast**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari komik yang saya baca. Tapi saya kembangkan cerita dan karakternya sendiri. NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Warning : yaoi, boyxboy, boyslove, Gs buat sebagian cast, typo (s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**~~Luhan Side~~**

_Penikahan aktor terkenal Jung Yunho dan designer ternama Kim Jaejung akhirnya tinggal menunggu perceraian, padahal pasangan ini selalu terlihat bahagia. Lalu siapa yang akan mendapatkan putra tunggal yang sangat manis ini –Jung Luhan– ._

.

.

Aku melemparkan surat kabar yang menampilkan gambar ku di _headline _utama. Sungguh lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu, mereka tidak memperdulikan bagaimana perasaanku sebagai seorang anak dan malah menjadikan berita perceraian orang tua ku sebagai topik yang sangat menyenangkan.

Seharusnya urusan keluarga menjadi hal yang _privat_, tapi karena status orang tuaku yang merupakan tokoh publik, berita ini menjadi heboh dan menyebar kemana-mana. Selama ini kami memang berpura-pura menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, jadi mungkin hal ini membuat mereka sedikit kaget. Bagi aktor hebat seperti ayahku ini sama halnya ketika dia berakting untuk sebuah peran dalam film yang sedang dia kerjakan. Dan bagi ibuku yang selalu tersenyum apa susahnya terus berpura-pura tersenyum dan berpikir kalau semua baik-baik saja.

Lalu bagaimana denganku, apakah perasaanku bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk mereka pikirkan. Menurut mereka ini adalah jalan yang terbaik yang harus di pilih, daripada setiap hari harus di awali dengan pertengkaran dan di akhiri dengan saling berdiam diri. Yeah... terbaik untuk mereka tapi tidak untukku.

Baiklah... ini memang tidak ada bedanya, mau bercerai atau tidak keluarga ini tetap bukan sebuah keluarga yang menyenangkan. Mereka mau hidup bersama atau tidak aku tetap sendirian, kesepian tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Tapi pernahkan mereka berpikir untuk memperbaiki semuanya bukan mengakhirinya.

Aku laki-laki, aku terbiasa sendiri, aku mencoba menahannya sendiri selama ini tapi aku tetap seorang anak yang belum dewasa.

.

.

.

**~~~Jaejung Side~~~**

Pada akhirnya pernikahan yang selama ini coba aku pertahankan tetap harus berakhir. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya. Lagi pula percuma kami hidup bersama bila itu hanya sebuah status, pada kenyataannya aku dan suamiku tak pernah hidup layaknya sepasang suami istri. Kebahagiaan yang sering kamu tujukan pada media hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

Jung Yunho, suamiku lebih sering bersama aktris-aktris lawan mainnya dalam film ketimbang denganku yang istrinya. Dulu aku masih bisa bersabar melihat kemesraannya dengan wanita-wanita itu dan mempercayainya kalau itu hanyalah sebagian dari akting, namun kepercayaan itu telah mencapai ujungnya sekarang.

Kim jaejung bukanlah wanita yang lemah yang akan mengemis pada laki-laki, aku akan menunjukan padanya kalau aku bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Aku akan mengurus anakku –Luhan– sendiri, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada dia. Aku yakin Luhan akan lebih bahagia bersamaku.

Aku tahu Luhan akan memilih ikut denganku dari pada dengan ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti Jung Yunho yang bisanya merayu perempuan. Aku tahu selama ini Luhan merasa tertekan mendengar pertengkaran kami setiap hari dan dia harus berpura-pura tersenyum saat para wartawan itu bertanya tentang berita kebejatan ayahnya sendiri dan berusaha menutup-nutupinya.

Luhan, tenang saja sebentar lagi ibu akan membebaskanmu dari keadaan ini. Kau akan hidup tenang bersama ibu dan anggap saja ayahmu sudah mati. Itu akan lebih baik untuk hidup mu. Kau adalah anak yang baik tidak boleh tumbuh menjadi laki-laki _player_ seperti ayahmu.

.

.

.

**~~~Yunho Side~~~**

Haruskah berakhir seperti ini, aku harap semua ini hanyalah gertakannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kim jaejung aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Kenapa harus masalah yang itu-itu saja, aku sudah berulangkali meminta pengertianmu kalau semua yang aku lakukan sebatas pekerjaan. Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatiku hanyalah wanita yang sekarang menjadi istriku dan itu sudah pasti dirimu Kim Jaejung. Yang sudah melahirkan anak kita yang sangat manis.

Aku harap kau bisa memikirkannya lagi, pikirkan Luhan. Aku rasa kau terlalu egois, kau menuduhku dengan berbagai alasan sedangkan dirimu sendiri tidak bercermin pada kesalahanmu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Kau lebih mementingkan _klien-klien_ mu di banding sekolah anakmu dan juga kebutuhan suami mu.

Selama ini aku memakluminya karena menjadi designer memang impianmu dari dulu, aku hanya berharap di setiap kesibukanmu kau selalu mengingat dua pria yang paling menyayangimu, Jung yunho suamimu dan Luhan anak kita.

Tapi jika memang keputusanmu sudah sampai pada titik akhirnya, perceraian ini bukan karena kesalahanku sendiri kau juga harus memikirkan kesalahanmu. Dan aku pastikan Luhan akan ikut denganku. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengurus Luhan dengan baik sedangkan dirimu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu.

.

~~~~If It's Love~~~

.

.

**~~~Luhan Side~~~**

Hening, tidak biasanya suasana rumah di pagi hari setenang ini. Biasanya mereka sudah berteriak-teriak, maksudku hanya ibuku yang berteriak dan memecahkan sesuatu, gelas-gelas pajangan atau vas bunga atau apa saja yang bisa menimbulkan suara saat di lemparkan, kemudian akan terdengar suara debuman keras berasal dari pintu yang di banting oleh ayahku.

Bukannya aku senang mendengar mereka bertengkar, hanya saja sedikit aneh. Sudahlah, masalah ini benar-benar membuatku sangat pusing. Lebih baik aku bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, huh sebenarnya aku malas pergi ketempat itu, tidak ada hal menyenangkan di sana.

Aku sudah berusaha menghindar dari para wartawan infotaimen yang berusaha mendapatkan berita tentang ayah dan ibuku, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindar dari teman-teman sekolahku yang selalu ikut campur urusan orang itu. Orang tuaku yang sedang bermasalah kenapa mereka yang repot. _Well_ sebagian dari mereka adalah _fansgirl dan fansboy_ ayahku dan sebagian lagi pegamum ibuku. Mereka pikir dengan ikut heboh bisa menolong kehidupan keluarga ku, yang ada malah membuatku pusing.

Jujur saja aku tidak punya sahabat atau teman dekat di sekolah, buat apa? Mereka mendekatiku hanya karena aku putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejung bukan karena aku adalah Jung Luhan. Aku tidak butuh teman seperti itu, lebih baik aku sendiri saja,,, kesepian.

"Luhan kau tidak takut terlambat, lihat jam berapa sekarang?" suara _ahjuma_ itu mengganggu ketenangan sementara ku saja.

"_Ne ahjuma..._" sahutku malas "Ngomong-ngomong _appa _dan_ eomma_ kemana?"

"Dua orang itu bahkan tidak pulang dari semalam"

"Begitu yah?"

Heechul _ahjuma_ memeluk dan mengusap bahuku, dari kecil aku di asuh olehnya jika ibu ku sedang sibuk. Dulu ibu tidak sesibuk ini, tapi beberapa tahun belakangan ini ibu selalu pulang malam kadang tidak pulang sama sekali, hari-harinya di habiskan di butiknya. Kalau ayahku jangan di tanya, semenjak aku kecil bisa di hitung berapa kali aku bertemu dengannya selama sebulan. Aku lebih sering melihat dia di layar kaca.

"_Ahjuma _, hari ini aku pergi sekolah sendiri, bilang pada Kangin _ahjusi _ hari ini dia libur"

"_Wae, _bahaya kalau kau naik bis. Kau bisa bertemu _paparazi_ di jalan"

"Tenang saja _ahjuma _aku akan menangani mereka. Aku sudah punya jurus untuk menghindari orang-orang itu"

"Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu cepat berangkat sekarang kau mau di hukum kerena terlambat"

"Mustahil, guru ku itu penggemar Jung Yunho mana mungkin dia berani menghukumku"

"Aishh,, biar begitu dia ayahmu, jangan panggil dia seperti itu" Heechul _ahjuma _memukul lenganku pelan. Aku hanya memajukan bibir bawahku mencibirnya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak berniat pergi kesekolah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu ke _game center _menghabiskan sepanjang hari ini dengan bersenang-senang. Tidak akan ada yang melarangku karena ayah dan ibu sudah tidak peduli denganku, jadi hidupku adalah milikku, kau bebas Luhan.

"Hey, bukankah kau Jung Luhan?"

Siapa mereka, sok akrab sekali.

"Kau putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejung kan?"

Sudah kuduga, sudah abaikan saja

"Hey, kenapa kau sombong sekali. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan sedikit pertanyaan padamu"

Apa, tadinya aku mau pergi meninggalkan orang-orang iseng ini tapi aku malah berbalik dan memperhatikan penampilan mereka. Mereka membawa kamera dan tas besar, wartawan yah. Pantas saja, jadi ingin mengorek berita tentang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejung dari ku, jangan harap.

"Aku rasa kau buang-buang waktu kalau berharap akan menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dari kalian" ketusku. Mereka memang menyebalkan. Membuat suasana hatiku semakin buruk.

"_Aigoo_, kalau di lihat dari dekat ternyata kau cantik juga, benar-benar anak Kim Jaejung"

Berani sekali dia menyentuh wajahku, dasar wartawan _yadong_.

"Kau buta, aku ini namja . _Babo"_

"Jangan galak-galak, kami tahu kau pasti sedih karena perceraian orang tuamu. Lebih baik kau bersenang-senang dengan kami"

Sialan orang-orang ini. lebih baik aku pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, aku tahu kau pasti membolos sekolah. Dari pada menangis sendirian lebih baik main bersama kami"

"Aisshh, lepaskan tanganku, wartawan sialan"

Bukkk,, Bagus tinjuku tepat mengenai hidung salah satu dari dua wartawan jelek itu.

"AAAA Brengsek, jangan mentang-mentang kau anak Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejung kau sombong"

Mereka yang brengsek "Hhhh, Dengar yah! Aku bukan Putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejung. Aku Luhan, ingat itu" mereka membuatku emosi saja.

"Bukankah itu sama saja, kau adalah Jung Luhan"

"Kau harus menerima balasan dari kami, sudah menbuat hidung ku berdarah"

"Hey, kalian mau apa. Lepaskan kataku"

Brukk. Sialan, aku malah terjatuh. Seragamku jadi kotor.

"BERHENTI"

Eh suara siapa itu?

"Cepat lepaskan anak itu" Seorang laki-laki tinggi menghampiri dengan kamera di tangannya. Dua wartawan gadungan itu segera melepaskan tangan mereka dari tanganku.

"Aku akan mencetak negatif film ini, dan membuat berita tentang dua wartawan yang melakukan pelecehan pada siswa SMU" ujar laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Berani sekali kau?" bentak salah satu wartawan gadungan.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum, eh tidak menyeringai menurutku.

"AISH, dasar bocah sialan. Kita pergi saja"

Akhirnya mereka pergi juga, aku selamat. Jadi jurus yang aku katakan pada Heechul _ahjuma_ untuk menghindari_ paparazi_ itu sebenarnya tidak ada, akhirnya aku di tolong seseorang. Di tolong? Sepertinya tidak, dari penampilannya saja aku bisa pastikan. Dia membawa kamera pasti salah satu dari mereka, keluar dari mulut buaya masuk mulut singa, apes.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa untuk imbalan kau menyelamatkanku dari mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura"

"Kau ini, tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih yah pada orang yang sudak membantumu"

"Terima kasih apa, sebenarnya kau juga ingin mendapatkan informasi dari ku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah. Bersihkan baju mu yang kotor!"

Plukk

Laki-laki itu melamparkan sapu tangan tepat di wajahku lalu pergi begitu saja. Tidak sopan.

Eit, apa ini. di dalam lipatan sapu tangannya ada kartu mahasiswa, ternyata seorang mahasiswa.

XOXO University

Nama : Kris Wu

Jurusan : Computer Engineering

**TBC**

**A/n : Ini Cuma prolognya, lanjut atau tidak tergantung riview readers-nim. Saran dan kritik di terima dengan tangan terbuka. ^^**

**Di tengah2 ke-galau-an saya, padahal ff 'Princess LULU' masih jauh dari kata**_** complete**_**, malah muncul dengan ff baru... Pairing tetep Krishan (Couple favorit) plus Yunjae (favorit juga). Pokoknya mohon riview'nya... XD**

**Gomawo... Annyeong ^^ *lambai***


	2. Chapter 1

**IF IT'S LOVE**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan (EXO M ) as Jung Luhan**

**Kris Wu (EXO M)**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejung**

**Other cast**

**Chapter : 1**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari komik yang saya baca. Tapi saya kembangkan cerita dan karakternya sendiri. NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Warning : yaoi, boyxboy, boyslove, Gs buat sebagian cast, typo (s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memasukkan kartu mahasiswa milik orang bernama Kris itu ke dalam saku _blazer_-nya. Dia harus mengembalikannya, kartu itu pasti sangat penting. Tapi lain kali saja, tidak sekarang. Dan sapu tangan itu, Luhan hampir terpingkal melihat motif yang di sulam di setiap sudutnya , motif bunga berwarna-warni dengan initial hurup K besar di tengah-tengah. K untuk Kris mungkin, Luhan terkikik geli. Luhan yakin sapu tangan itu pemberian seorang gadis.

'norak' batinnya. Biarpun orak tapi cukup berguna untuk lap keringatnya.

Tidak terasa Luhan sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya _-Game center_-, Luhan meregangkan otot-otot jarinya. Oke, dia akan mulai petualangannya.

"Ayo bersenang-senang" soraknya bersemangat.

~~~~If It's Love~~~

Wanita cantik itu menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di sofa empuk di ruang kerjanya, sepertinya memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa menit bukan ide yang buruk. Dalam waktu 48 jam dia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang sudah dia kerjakan.

Kim Jaejung, nama wanita cantik itu biarpun sudah memiliki putra berusia 17 tahun, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat awet muda. Walaupun garis-garis kelelahan dan kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan alaminya.

Pekerjaannya kali ini benar-benar menyita waktu dan perhatiannya, Jaejung memang selalu total dalam melakukan setiap pekerjaanya demi mencapai hasil yang sempurna. Tapi _design_-nya kali ini benar-benar istimewa, Kim Kibum putri kedua Mentri Kim memintanya secara khusus untuk menrancang gaun pengantin yang akan di pakainya pada resepsi pernikahannya sebulan lagi. Jaejung harus bekerja lebih ekstra dan membuat rancangan yang istimewa.

Akan banyak tamu istimewa yang hadir di pesta tersebut, dan gaun yang di pakai Kim Kibum akan menjadi sorotan utama, jika respon orang-orang baik terhadap gaun rancangannya maka karirnya akan semakin bersinar dan Jaejung akan di akui oleh orang-orang kalangan atas. Namun jika sebaliknya maka tamatlah riwayatnya sebagai _designer_ gaun pengantin. Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat Jaejung sedikit stres.

Tapi jika membicarakan hal yang paling membuat wanita cantik itu stres, itu adalah masalah rumah tangganya. Sepertinya Jaejung harus cepat-cepat mengajukan gugatan cerai itu pada suaminya, jika terus di tunda bisa-bisa membuatnya gila. Jaejung yakin inilah yang terbaik yang harus dia lakukan.

Jaejung tidak sanggup lagi melihat Jung Yunho suaminya selalu di kelilingi wanita-wanita cantik. Cemburu? Tentu saja sebagai istri siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat suaminya bersama wanita lain, apalagi sang suami terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

Jaejung memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut, biarpun sangat ingin tidur tapi ternyata cukup sulit memejamkan mata lelahnya.

"_Noona_ terlihat sangat lelah, mau aku buatkan kopi" suara halus sang asisten menyapa telinganya. Jaejung membuka matanya dan mendapati pria manis bergigi kelinci di hadapannya.

"Ah, Sungmin-_ah_. sepertinya yang aku butuhkan saat ini obat tidur"

"Apa?" pria manis bernama Sungmin itu terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Jaejung.

"Aku rasa _noona_ butuh liburan,_ noona_ terlalu sibuk bekerja"

"Kau kan tahu, proyek kali ini sangat penting untukku"

"Aku mengerti, tapi terlalu memporsir tenaga juga tidak baik buat kesehatan"

"Aku hanya mencari kesibukan, itu saja"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejung, sebagai orang terdekat Jaejung , Sungmin sangat paham dengan masalah yang di hadapi bos yang sudah di anggapnya kakak itu.

.

.

.

_CUT_

Semua kru berdiri dan memberikan _aplause_ sebagai tanda kalau pekerjaan hari ini memuaskan.

"_Gomawo_" laki-laki yang sudah cukup berumur namun tetap tampan itu membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat sempurna Jung Yunho" puji sang PD bangga

Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum seperti biasa, pujian seperti itu sudah terlalu sering dia dapatkan.

"_Oppa, _ hari ini kan hari terakhir _shooting, _kami akan merayakannya dengan makan-makan dan minum soju" seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang menghampiri Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut Vic, aku harus minta maaf pada semuanya" ujar Yunho, wanita yang bernama lengkap Victoria itu terlihat kecewa.

Sebagai bintang utama seharusnya Yunho wajib hadir di acara tersebut tapi Yunho memiliki acara yang lebih penting dari pada acara perayaan itu. Karena _take_ terakhir film-nya di pulau jeju Yunho sudah tidak pulang selama beberapa hari. Dia yakin istrinya akan semakin marah padanya. Tapi Yunhoberjanji setelah ini dia akan menebus kesalahannya.

"Jung Yunho, Kau benar-benar profesional"

Yunho berbalik melihat si pemilik suara kemudian berdecih "Apa maksudmu?"

"Di saat pemberitaan miring tentang rumah tanggamu, kau masih bisa bekerja dengan baik, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau kau sedang banyak masalah"

Yunho menatap tajam orang itu, dari pada di sebut pujian kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan keluargaku"

"Aku pikir kau akan terlihat lebih kacau dengan berita perceraian kalian, tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli. Jangan-jangan kau memang mengharapkan perceraian itu terjadi"

"Aku rasa urusan rumah tanggaku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Choi Siwon" desis Yunho sambil mendorong dada orang bernama Choi siwon dengan telunjuknya. Siwon hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

.

.

.

"Yun, jangan terpengaruh ucapan Siwon, dia pasti masih kesal karena tidak mendapatkan peran utama untuk film ini, padahal dia sangat berambisi untuk itu" Park Yoochun sang menager berusaha menenangkan Yunho.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Jadi kau akan pulang malam ini juga"

"Entahlah, setiap bertemu yang Jae katakan hanya cerai cerai dan cerai. Aku belum siap untuk itu Chun"

"Aku rasa kalian berdua harus mengubur ego masing-masing, pikirkanlah Luhan"

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu, tapi setiap bertemu kami pasti bertengkar. Hal sekecil apapun akan menjadi besar"

"Kalian kan bukan remaja lagi, sudah tua tapi kelakuan masih seperti bocah"

"Yang dia bahas pasti masalah yang sama"

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau bermain film tentang pecinta sesama saja, jadi Jaejung tidak akan cemburu lagi, karena lawan mainmu seorang pria bukan wanita kkkk"

"Kau gila, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Choi Siwon. Membuat lelucon dengan masalah orang lain, dasar tidak berguna"

"Hey,, aku cuma memberi saran Yun, jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

"Berisik kau jidat lebar"

~~~~If It's Love~~~

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri menyender di depan gerbang _XOXO University_, dia bisa mendengar orang-orang yang lewat di depannya berbisik membicarakan tentang dia. Tapi Luhan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Dia Jung Luhan kan, putra Jung Yunho"

"Manisnya"

"Lebih mirip Jaejung-_ssi_ yah?"

"Ayo kita hampiri dia"

Luhan melihat sekelompok mahasisiwi yang baru saja membicarakannya berjalan menghampiri tempatnya berdiri. Melihat itu Luhan langsung membuang muka dan mengacuhkan para mahasisiwi itu.

"Hey apa-apan dia, sombong sekali"

"Sudah kita pergi saja, Huh"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Memang kenapa kalau aku sombong, kalian begitu padaku juga karena aku putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejung. Kalau aku bukan putra mereka belum tentu kalian mau melihatku" umpat Luhan setelah para mahasiswi itu berlalu. Luhan duduk memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut.

PUKK

"Aaa, apa ini" Luhan mengaduh, sesuatu menghantam kepalanya biarpun tidak keras tapi membuat Luhan cukup kaget.

"Oh ternyata kau, anak yang tidak tau terima kasih yah? Sedang apa disini"

Luhan merasa bersyukur dengan kedatangan Kris, dia jadi merasa terpojok dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku cuma mau mengembalikan sapu tangan mu, dan ada kartu mahasiwa terselip di dalamnya"

"Oh, ada padamu yah. Sukurlah , kalau tidak ada kartu ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan fasilitas kampus" Kris memasukkan kartu itu kedalam saku kemejanya "_Gomawo_" ucapnya.

DEG, kenapa jantung Luhan serasa berhenti saat melihat senyum Kris.

"Kau sengaja datang untuk mengantarkan ini, aku akan mentraktir mu sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"Tidak usah, barusan aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini" Luhan hendak pergi tapi Kris menahan kengannya

"_Appa _ku itu Jung Yunho lho dan _eomma_ ku Kim jaejung. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka sekarang sedang jadi bahan pembicaraan orang" Luhan melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kris, apa Kris benar-benar tidak mengenalnya.

"Yaa, kau membuat ku kaget, aku pikir kau akan bilang kalau _'appaku seorang yakuza'_ atau semacamnya"

"Jadi kalau aku putra seorang _yakuza_ kau akan menjauhiku"

"Tentu saja tidak, justru aku semakin merasa kalau aku harus menemanimu, karena ku pikir hidup mu sangat sulit"

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris, baru kali ini ada orang yang memperhatikan perasaannya.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau begitu aku ingin minum _bubble tea_"

.

.

.

Luhan duduk sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan wajah masam, dan Kris duduk di sembrang mejanya masih memperhatikannya.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk mu" Kris menyodorkan selembar kertas di hadapan Luhan "masih _fresh_ lho, aku baru mencetaknya" Kris menyeringai.

"Aaa, fhoto ini" Luhan terkejut melihat wajahnya yang menurutnya sangat jelek saat di ganggu wartawan kemarin"Tega sekali kau mencetak fhoto ku yang seperti ini" Luhan menggerutu.

"Kenapa? kau kelihatan manis kok"

"Huh"

Luhan meminum _bubble tea_ pesanannya dan wajah kesalnya langsung berubah dengan senyumnya yang mengembang "Enaaakk"

"Kau memang benar-benar manis" gumam Kris menumpukan wajahnya dengan tangan di atas meja.

"A-apa kau bilang, jangan mengucapkan hal-hal bodoh" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kontras dengan pipi putihnya.

"Hey, sikap macam apa itu. seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih kalau di puji orang lain"

"Aku tidak memintamu memujiku"

"Aish, sikapmu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan wajah manis mu" omel Kris "Kau ini anak sekolah kan, memangnya kau tidak di ajari cara berterima kasih yang baik" Kris terlihat jadi seperti nenek-nenek tua yang cerewet.

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum, baru pertama kali dia bertemu orang yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. laki-laki yang suka ngomong seenaknya dan membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah . berbeda dengan oarang-orang yang selama ini berada di sekelilingnya, sikap baik mereka hanya pura-pura.

"Terima Kasih" gumam Luhan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kris, Kris menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Bagus" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Kris mengantar Luhan sampai ke depan rumahnya, rumah besar tapi terlihat sepi.

"Kau menginap saja di rumah ku" tutur Luhan setelah turun dari motor Kris.

"Kau ini dasar anak kecil, sadar tidak kalau kau baru mengenal ku"

"Memangnya kenapa? Soalnya di rumah ku cuma ada Heechul _ahjuma_ dan Kangin _ahjushi_. Aku kan kesepian"

"Kalau begitu undang saja teman-teman mu"

"A-aku tidak punya teman dekat" Luhan menunduk "Aku mengundang mu saja, mau kan?"

"Tidak mau" Kris tetap menolak.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, pergi sana. Aku tidak butuh. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri kok" Luhan menyerahkan helm yang tadi di pakainya ke tangan Kris, kemudian dia berlari ke dalam pagar rumahnya.

"Woi, kau marah yah" Kris menghela nafas, Luhan benar-benar masih polos.

~~~~If It's Love~~~

.

.

.

"_Appa_?" Luhan terkejut saat Yunho memasuki kamarnya, sudah lama sekali saat terakhir kali mereka mengobrol sebagai ayah dan anak. Yunho tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya.

"_Appa_ kapan pulang?"

"Baru saja"

Yunho duduk di pinggir _bed_ Luhan, membuka-buka buku pelajaran Luhan yang betebaran di atas lantai yang di lapisi karpet tebal. Tidak benar-benar membacanya karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahkan Yunho sudah tidak ingat materi yang terakhir dia pelajari di sekolah, sekarang otaknya penuh dengan masalah pekerjaan.

"_Eomma_-mu belum pulang?"

"Aku rasa belum" Luhan masih fokus dengan buku pelajaran di depannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ayahnya.

"Lu, menurutmu apa yang harus _appa_ lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Luhan menautkan alisnya, dan berbalik memandang Yunho.

"Maksud _appa_?"

"Kau tidak mau kan kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_ bercerai?" pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu saja Luhan tidak mau tapi Luhan hanya menggendikan bahunya.

"Kenapa jawaban mu seperti itu" Yunho tidak puas dengan reaksi Luhan yang tidak sesuai harapannya,

"Terserah kalian saja, aku juga tidak bisa mencegahnya kan?"

"Yaa, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Sebagai anak seharusnya kau yang menentang perceraian ini mati-matian Luhan"

"_Appa_ kenapa sih, aku tidak peduli kalian bercerai atau tidak. Memangnya apa untung dan ruginya buat ku. Mau bercerai atau tidak sama saja" Luhan menatap Yunho kesal, sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban jujur dari hatinya "Walaupun _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak bercerai, aku tetap tidak di perhatikan" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho tetegun, perkataan Luhan memang benar. Selama ini sebagai orang tua, dirinya dan Jaejung hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau Luhan putranya sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja.

"Maafkan _appa_ Lu, bagaimana kalau kau membantu _appa_ untuk memperbaiki semuanya"

Luhan menatap ayahnya penuh selidik "maksud _appa_?"

Yunho menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di sebelah anaknya itu, Luhan mendongak menatap ayahnya serius.

"Kita kan sama-sama _namja_, kau mau kan membantu _appa_ mu"

**TBC**

**A/N : Annyeong, gomawo buat readersnim yang udah baca ff buatan ku, dan jeongmal gamsahamnida yang udah kasih riviewnya buat saya semangat. Akhirnya saya lanjutin dech ff ini, kan ga enak kalau berhenti di prolog doank. Karakter Luhan dan Kris di cerita ini beda banget sama 'Princess LULU' dan ada GS juga di sini, bagi yang tidak berkenan maaf yahh, ini semata-mata demi kelancaran cerita aja kok.**

**Maklum yah kalau ceritanya aneh, saya kan masih amatiran di bidang per-ff-an XD**

**Ga banyak omong dech, saya mohon riview readers-nim semua... gomawo.. ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**IF IT'S LOVE **

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan (EXO M ) as Jung Luhan**

**Kris Wu (EXO M)**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejung**

**Other cast**

**Chapter : 2**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari komik yang saya baca. Tapi saya kembangkan cerita dan karakternya sendiri. NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Warning : yaoi, boyxboy, boyslove, Gs buat sebagian cast, typo (s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan _appa_ Lu, bagaimana kalau kau membantu _appa_ untuk memperbaiki semuanya"

Luhan menatap ayahnya penuh selidik "maksud _appa_?"

Yunho menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di sebelah anaknya itu, Luhan mendongak menatap ayahnya serius.

"Kita kan sama-sama _namja_, kau mau kan membantu _appa_ mu"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Luhan memandang Yunho lekat, siapa tahu ayahnya saat ini sedang berakting.

'_jujur saja aku bingung harus melakukan apa, bantuan seperti apa yang ayahku maksudkan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah membela siapapun saat kedua orang tuaku bertengkar, aku bukan tak peduli, hanya saja jika aku memikirkannya aku malah tambah depresi. Aku memang selalu cuek dengan mereka karena mereka juga sama padaku._

_Yang selalu perhatian pada ku cuma Heechul ahjuma dan Kangin ahjushi, aku lebih merasa kalau mereka adalah ayah dan ibuku di banding orang tua kandungku sendiri. Miris. Bagi ayah menghadiri acara penganugrahan itu lebih penting dari pada menghadiri acara kelulusan anaknya sendiri, dan bagi ibu bertemu klien itu sangat penting dari pada menghadiri pertemuan orang tua di sekolahku. Apa ayah serius dengan perkataannya'_.

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya, sekarang menghadap ke arah Yunho. Mencoba untuk serius mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya.

"Yakinkan _eomma_-mu kalau _appa_ sangat mencintainya"

"Eoh? _Appa_ harus lakukan sendiri untuk hal itu"

"_Eomma_-mu sudah tidak mau mendengarkan lagi apapun yang _appa_ katakan Lu"

"Ish, Itu salah _appa_ selalu membuat _eomma_ kesal"

"Hmm jadi kau di pihak_ eomma_-mu _eoh_?" tuduh Yunho

"_Appa.." _rajuk Luhan, bisa-bisanya ayahnya berpikir seperti itu. Yunho tertawa.

"_Arraso, appa_ cuma bercanda. Makanya _appa_ ingin melakukan hal yang benar mulai saat ini. karena _eomma_ sangat menyayangi mu, jadi dia pasti mau mendengarkan pendapat mu"

"_Appa_ yakin?"

Yunho mengangguk pasti "100 persen"

"Jadi aku harus merekomendasikan _appa_ ku sendiri pada _eomma_, Tsk kenapa terdengar sangat konyol"

"Tentu saja tidak Lu, haruskah _appa_ memohon" Yunho menampilkan wajah memelasnya untuk meluluhkan hati Luhan.

"Hmm,, baiklah" Luhan menyanggupi, ekspresi seperti itu sungguh tidak cocok untuk wajah _manly _Yunho.

"Nah itu baru anak _appa_"

Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kehangatan dari ayahnya. Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman tanpa sadar, perlu di akui kalau ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini bersama ayahnya, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ibunya bersama mereka sekarang.

'_Mungkin ayah memang serius'_

.

.

.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri meja makan tersebut, hubungan mereka bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Luhan memang tidak suka saat orang tuanya adu mulut tapi setidaknya mereka masih saling berbicara. Tidak seperti sekarang tidak memperdulikan keberadaan yang lainnya.

"Ehm.."

Luhan melirik Yunho sang ayah yang mencoba membuat suara untuk menarik perhatian, entah perhatian Jaejung istrinya atau Luhan. Yunho menatap Luhan seakan berkata _'Lakukan sesuatu'._

Luhan yang mengerti tatapan ayahnya menatap balik Yunho dengan tatapan _'Aku harus melakukan apa?'_

'_apa saja' _

'_Aku tidak tahu'_

Mungkin itu semacam telepathy antara ayah dan anak.

"Eum.._ Appa_, apa kalian sungguh akan bercerai?"

"Uhuk..." Yunho terbatuk, Yunho merutuk dalam hati, kenapa Luhan malah bertanya padanya, dan pertanyaan macam apa itu.. sama sekali tidak akan membantu hubungannya dengan Jaejung.

"Anu,, itu."

Jaejung menghentikan menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya, mendengus. Menatap tajam Yunho yang terlihat salah tingkah. Tatapan matanya melembut saat pandangannya beralih pada Luhan yang sedang menatapYunho dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kau tenang saja sayang, kau pasti akan ikut_ eomma_, jadi kau tidak perlu takut terlantar karena hidup bersama orang yang tidak berguna" Sergah Jaejung sarat akan sindiran.

"Ah, maksud ku?" Luhan jadi salah tingkah, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Luhan berharap ayahnya akan berkata _'tidak'_ dengan tegas, agar ibunya tahu kalau ayahnya tidak ingin berpisah. Tapi ayahnya malah terlihat gugup dan seperti orang bingung.

'_appa memang tidak berguna'._

"_Eomma_ berangkat dulu ne, Luhan. Mungkin akan pulang agak larut, _eomma_ sedang sibuk. Ingat kalau terjadi apa-apa atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu langsung hubungi_ eomma_" setelah berpesan panjang serta mengecup kedua pipi putranya, Jaejung berangkat begitu saja tanpa melirik Yunho sedikitpun.

Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Jaejung sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Huh" Luhan menghela nafas gusar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" "Apa yang _appa_ lakukan?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Seharusnya tadi _appa_ bilang _'tidak, appa tidak akan pernah bercerai dengan eomma-mu apapun yang terjadi' _ck, bukannya malah seperti orang linglung. _Eomma_ akan semakin kesal pada _appa_" Luhan menepalkan kedua tangannya geram.

Ayahnya itu aktor terkenal dan di puja banyak orang termasuk teman-temannya, siapa sangka sikap kerennya di dalam film itu sama sekali tidak ada di dunia nyata.

"Tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, itu membuat _appa_ terpojok" Yunho berkelit "Seharusnya kau mendiskusikannya dulu dengan _appa_"

"_Appa_ kan sudah sering menghadapi pertanyaan semacam itu dari wartawan, aku pikir _appa_ bisa mengatasi yang seperti tadi" Luhan menekuk wajahnya kesal. Tadinya dia berharap banyak pada ayahnya.

"Karena di depan _eomma_-mu, _appa _ jadi sedikit gugup Lu" sesal yunho.

"Ck... _Appa_ serius tidak sih"

"Tentu saja _appa_ serius"

"Kalau begitu tunjukan. Ah sudahlah, aku berangkat sekolah sekarang" Luhan mendesah putus asa.

Luhan menyampirkan ransel di sebelah nahunya dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpuruk sendiri di ruang makan, merutuki kebodohannya.

Heechul dan Kangin yang juga menyaksikan drama keluarga di pagi hari itu hanya menggeleng maklum. Bahkan sekarang Luhan yang biasanya tidak perduli dan tidak mau terlibat, ikut masuk dalam masalah suami istri itu. Yah, tapi mungkin itu bagus, bagaimana pun juga Luhan adalah bagian dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

_Mood_ di pagi hari yang buruk akan berpengaruh pada hal-hal berikutnya. Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan malas, hari ini _saenim_-nya pasti akan bertanya tentang alasannya membolos kemarin, Luhan hanya akan mengatakan alasan klasik –tidak enak badan atau terjebak macet- dan gurunya akan memakluminya. Pengaruh orang tuanya benar-benar hebat kan.

Luhan duduk sendiri di pojok seperti biasa, memainkan poselnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan teman-temannya. Luhan yakin mereka ingin menghampirinya dan bertanya macam-macam tentang orang tuanya, khususnya Jung Yunho. Apalagi gadis-gadis itu. Luhan pura-pura tidak perduli dan hanya mengacuhkan mereka.

"Luhan, besok pemutaran perdana film terbaru ayahmu, kau pasti dapat tiket istimewa kan" seorang gadis dengan manjanya duduk di hadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan mual melihat gayanya yang di buat-buat.

Luhan hanya melihat gadis itu sekilas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau pasti akan duduk di kursi vviv, wah beruntung sekali dirimu" gadis yang lain menimpali.

"Kalau kau butuh teman aku siap kok"

"Ck.." mereka sangat menjijikan di mata Luhan _"Go to hell_" desis Luhan dengan tatapan mengusir.

Para gadis itu pergi menjauh setelah mencibir perkataan kasar Luhan, mereka sudah biasa mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari mulut Luhan, tapi mereka tidak pernah kapok, membuat Luhan jengah.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak sadar kalau langkah kakinya sudah membawanya ke tempat itu, tapi jika sudah terlanjur mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan berdiri di depan gerbang Universitas XOXO seperti saat pertama kali dia datang, dan seperti biasa pula orang-orang yang mungkin mengenalinya berbisik-bisik sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Pukk..

"Ah"

Luhan melihat seseorang yang sudah dia kenal berdiri dengan sok keren di sebelahnya. Luhan mengusap kepalanya, berpikir kenapa orang itu suka sekali memukul kepalanya menggunakan buku.

"Menunggu seseorang atau seseorang itu sekarang sudah ada di hadapan mu?" ujar lelaki itu percaya diri.

"Ck, hanya kebetulan saja aku lewat sini" elak Luhan, sebenarnya dia juga tidak yakin dengan yang dia lakukan di tempat itu. Lagipula kenapa bisa dia menggunakan alasan 'kebetulan' sampai dua kali.

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan" laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya aku tersesat dan tau-tau sudah berada di tempat ini" sepertinya alasan itu terdengar lebih konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

"_Aigoo_... lebih baik kau gunakan alasan yang pertama" laki-laki itu mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

Luhan mem-_pout_-kan bibirrnya mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan laki-laki tampan di hadapannya. Luhan merasa sangat bodoh, tahu begitu Luhan tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, sama sekali tidak manis"

"Terserah aku"

"Ck..ck. Mau ikut denganku"

Luhan memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan polosnya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar. Seharusnya dia yang mengajak laki-laki itu untuk pergi menemaninya, karena itulah alasan yang sebenarnya dia datang ke tempat itu.

"Tetap disini, jangan kemana-mana" pesan laki-laki itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan motor kesayangannya lengkap dengan jaket dan helm.

"Naiklah" menyodorkan helm ke pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sekilas dan segera naik membonceng di belakang.

.

.

.

.

Kris tidak menyangka akan menemukan Luhan lagi di depan kampusnya, Kris tidak yakin apakah dirinya benar-benar orang yang sedang di tunggu Luhan, jika bukan siapa lagi?. Kris gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat manis, apalagi mendengar alasan dari pemuda cantik itu,tentang kenapa Luhan sampai ke kampusnya, sangat lucu. Satu kesimpulan, Luhan tidak pandai mencari alasan.

Kris menghentikan motornya di pinggir pantai. Saat membuka helmnya mereka berdua di suguhi pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan, wah pasir pantai dan laut yang biru.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin pergi ke pantai" decak Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ingin ke sini, aku hanya ingin membawamu saja. Aku rasa kau butuh hiburan" ujar Kris. Luhan menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja Kris memberinya _wink_ membuat wajah Luhan memerah mengalahkan kepiting di lautan. Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus, bukan kesal hanya untuk menetralisir kegugupannya.

"Aaaaa..." tiba-tiba Luhan berlari ke tengah pantai sambil berteriak dan merentangkan tangannya, melakukan itu seakan melepas semua bebannya. Pantai sangat sepi, sepertinya hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Kris selalu tersenyum senang melihat yang di lakukan Luhan. Luhan menggulung celana seragamnya sebatas bawah lutut kemudian mulai bermain-main dengan riak ombak yang menghampiri bibir pantai.

"Kris, lihat ini banyak kerang kecil" seru Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

JEPRETT

Luhan kaget tiba-tiba cahaya blits kamera menerpa wajahnya, Kris memotretnya. Lagi-lagi pria itu mencuri fotonya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Wow.. bagus sekali" decak Kris kagum memuji hasil jepretan kameranya atau mungkin objek dalam foto tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan panik Luhan berlari menghampiri Kris berniat merebut kamera dari tangan Kris dan menghapus gambarnya barusan tapi tidak berhasil. Kris terlalu tinggi dan Luhan tidak bisa menjangkau kamera di tangan Kris yang di acungkan tinggi-tinggi oleh sang pemiliknya.

"Kris cepat hapus foto itu. Aku pasti jelek sekali. Awas saja kalau kau mencetaknya" rajuk Luhan menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke pasir.

"Kenapa? kau terlihat alami di saat tersenyum seperti itu" Kris menghiraukan Luhan yang sudah cemberut "Bahkan ekspresi merajuk mupun terlihat manis, apa perlu aku memotretnya juga" goda Kris dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Krissss.." Luhan memukuli lengan Kris kesal, tapi sama sekali tidak menyakitkan. Kris malah tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan dan belum pernah mereka alami sebelumnya. Setelah seharian bermain pasir dan air ombak rasanya masalah-masalah yang jadi beban pikiran menguap bersama buih-buih ombak. Luhan membaringkan badannya di atas pasir pantai yang lembab, semua bajunya sudah di lumuri pasir bahkan sampai ke kepala dan wajahnya, tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Memejamkan mata dan merasakan hembusan semilir angin sore, sangat nyaman.

Kris duduk di sebelah tubuh Luhan "Apa kau senang?" tanyanya membuat Luhan membuka kelopak matanya. Luhan bangkit dan ikut mendudukan dirinya.

"Terima kasih" sepertinya dua kata itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari mulut Luhan.

"Apakah, setertekan itu menjadi seorang putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejung" pertanyaan Kris kali ini tidak langsung mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan matanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Sebenarnya bukan karena menjadi anak mereka yang membuat ku tertekan, tapi karena permasalahan yang kami hadapi"

"Masalah itu akan lebih mudah kalau kita merasa sanggup mengatasinya"

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghadapi masalah ku, yang aku lakukan hanya menghindar dan menganggap masalah itu tak pernah ada. Aku pikir dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa tertekan, tapi nyatanya tidak"

"Melarikan diri hanya membuat mu terhindar dari masalah itu sementara. Masalah itu harus di hadapi agar menghilang untuk selamanya"

Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Kris, semuanya benar. Ternyata dari mulut laki-laki itu bisa keluar kalimat bijaksana yang menenangkan hatinya, Luhan pikir Kris hanya bisa mengkritik atau menggodanya saja. Luhan sangat bersukur bertemu orang seperti Kris, bukan hanya menghiburnya tapi juga membuatnya mengerti.

"Sebentar lagi akan masuk acara puncak" ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Diam dan lihat saja"

Luhan merasakan cahaya jingga menerpa pipinya, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika matanya berbinar takjub. Pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dia lihat secara langsung._ Sunset._

"_Beautifull_" gumam Kris, Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kris. _Sunset _ di depan mereka sungguh sangat cantik, apalagi dilihat secara _live. _Luhan tidak menyadari saat mengatakan itu Kris tidak melihat ke arah _Sunset _tapi memandang wajah di sampingnya. Ok, kali ini Luhan tidak sadar kalau Kris memotretnya.

"Kau sering kesini?"

"Begitulah hanya untuk memotret, tapi baru kali ini mengajak seseorang"

"Benarkah?" Luhan senang mendengar itu, entahlah kenapa? "Kau pasti bohong, lalu pacarmu tidak pernah kau ajak"

Kris hanya tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Luhan "Aku tidak punya pacar" bisik Kris tepat di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit merinding karena nafas Kris menyapu daun telinganya.

"Yaa, Kau pasti berbohong" Luhan berdecih, mana mungkin laki-laki eumn 'tampan' seperti Kris tidak memiliki pacar. Aneh.

"Sungguh"

"Kau bahkan terlihat seperti _playboy"_

"Yah, memang banyak _yeoja _yang mengejarku tapi aku tidak pernah memperdulikan mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Hey kau sangat ingin tahu kehidupan ku yah"

"Ti-tidak" elak Luhan, sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat penasaran "Tapi kau menerima barang pemberian mereka kan" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Barang apa?"

"Sapu tangan waktu itu, aku rasa itu pemberian _yeoja. _Lihat saja sulamannya norak"

"Yaa.. kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Sapu tangan itu pemberian _yeoja_ yang paling istimewa bagiku. Ibuku"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya dia salah bicara "Maaf" bisiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibuku juga tidak akan marah. Beliau orang yang sangat lembut"

'_Yah, aku percaya itu. Karena hanya ibu yang berhati lembut yang bisa memiliki putra seperti dirimu, yang mampu menyentuh hatiku yang telah lama beku'_

Cahaya jingga sudah berganti gelapnya malam, keindahan sekejap itu akan membekas selamanya di ingatan dan hati Luhan. Kenangan yang paling indah.

.

.

.

.

"_Gomawo.._" Luhan berpegangan pada bahu Kris sebagai tumpuan untuk turun, motor Kris besar dan tinggi untuk orang dengan postur imut seperti Luhan.

Heechul sudah menunggu Luhan di depan pagar rumah kediaman Jung dari beberapa jam yang lalu, bagaimana tidak khawatir Luhan yang biasanya pulang tepat waktu dengan di jemput Kangin, tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberi kabar.

"_Aigoo_,, anak itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar depresi, bagaimana kalau dia melarikan diri" Heechul mengoceh sendiri, rasa cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Heenim _ahjuma_..."

Heechul berbalik, dan melihat orang yang sedang di tunggunya tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa "Kenapa _ahjuma_ masih di luar, sudah malam lho, ahjuma tidak takut di culik" canda Luhan.

PLETTAK..

"Awww.. ahjumaaa"

"Dasar anak nakal, kemana saja kau seharian ini, membuat ku cemas setengah mati" Heechul langsung membrondang tubuh Luhan dengan jitakan dan cubitan.

"_Ahjuma_ apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan aku bisa mati" Luhan berusaha menghindari serangan Heechul.

"Justru aku yang akan mati, kau tahu" tiba-tiba Heechul memeluk Luhan, wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Yaa, _ahjuma_ kau sangat senang yah masih bisa melihatku, sampai tertawa seperti ini"

"Dasar anak nakal, aku menangis" Heechul menghadiahi kepala Luhan lagi dengan satu jitakan. "Aku sangat cemas, aku kira kau kabur ke suatu tempat"

"_Ahjuma_ berlebihan..." Luhan balas memeluk _ahjuma_-nya. Andai orang tuanya yang mencemaskan dia sampai seperti ini. Itu keinginan yang mustahil terwujud bagi Luhan.

Tiitt, bunyi klakson motor, mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau masih ada satu orang lagi yang berada di tempat itu.

"_Annyeong.._" Kris menundukan kepalanya.

"_Ommo_ siapa kau, kau yang membawa _uri _Luhan. Berani sekali kau"

"_Ahjuma_, dia yang mengantarku. Namanya Kris, _nae chinggu_"

"_Chinggu?_" ulang Heechul tak percaya

Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum yakin.

Heechul medekati Kris "Benar kau teman Luhan?"

Kris mengangguk "Kris imnida"

Heechul melumer melihat senyum menawan Kris, rasa kesalnya menghilang entah kemana.

"_Gomawo_, sudah mengantar Luhan pulang"

"_Ne_"

.

.

.

"Kenapa badanmu penuh pasir begini"

"Aku di serang monster pasir"

"Mwo"

"Emm sebenarnya tadi aku tersesat di pantai"

"HMMM?"

"Di sekolahku hujan pasir"

Pletakk..

"Awww"

"Kalau mencari alasan yang masuk akal sedikit Jung Luhan"

"Hehe"

TBC

A/N: Annyeong... setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya update cerita ini. Hhaha. Gomawo riview readersnim semuanya... ^^ ga banyak ngomong reiview (again) juseyo... XD

Gamsahamnida... ^^


End file.
